Adventure time with Fionna and friends
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Fionna is a naive girl living in the world of Aaa. Her heart belongs to one man in Aaa but he doesn't get the hint and when she finally kisses him he kisses her back but he says something stupid, so what happens next? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time. I just found out about the new episode and I was like OMG I so need to do a ff about this so here it is. POV is going to be from Fionna.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Fifi," The words startle me out of sleep. I look up at Cake who was hovering right above my face.<p>

"Eep!" I squeak surprised to see her that close. She moves back giggling. I glare at her as I sit up and stretch."What's on the agenda Cc?" I ask standing up walking towards the bathroom to change out of my p-jays. I look at my messy reflection in the mirror and smirk. I strip from my p-jays and pull on my teal skort then my sky blue long sleeved shirt. I grab my hairbrush and brush out my hair so it looks much better. I slide my hat on. I walk out of the bathroom to find Cat sitting on my bed. I take a spot next to her as I pull on my socks and slid my slip on black ballet flats.

"We're going to Prince Bubblegum's castle to help him with something." Cake says as black smoke comes from the window and moves between Cake and me. When it forms I smile at who it was. It was Marshall Lee. Cake quickly moves away. But I stay still as Marshall forms with his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Fionna." Marshall smiles showing his fangs. I smile as I feel a small blush cross over my cheeks.

"Hi Marsh," I say looking up at him. He nods his head.

"Want to go hang out? We can go look in the forest for that rare gem." Marshall offers.

"Yeah that sounds cool." I answer looking up at him.

"Wait! You got to meet up with Prince Bubblegum." Cake yells waving her arms nervously.

I shrug as I say, "I'll met up with him later or Marshy can come with me."

"Marshy?" Marshall asks. "Did you really call me Marshy?"

"Yeah," I smile teasingly. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm coming with you." Cake says putting her paws on her hips.

"Okay." I say.

"Are you sure you want to be with a vampire in the dark forest?" He asks eerily.

"I-I do have something, I got a date with lord Monochromicorn. Sorry Fifi I'm leaving you with the red sucking vampire." Cake says backing up. I giggle as I stand up. Cake stretches out of the window. I turn around and look down at Marshall. He was really cute. I walk back over and stand in front of him.

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask Marshall. I tousle his hair. He rolls his eyes as I do so. I smile down at him.

"Well," he starts but grabs my wrist and pulls me down on top of him. He quickly flips us over. I couldn't help but giggle. He leans down just mere inches from my face. "I'm up to anything Fionna." His hands still holding my wrist. I think of a way of escape. I move my legs so they wrap around his waist and push him over to his side. I quickly caught him off guard. I was sitting on top of him. I was holding on to his wrists now as I sit on his stomach so I don't get tricked like I did to him.

"I win." I tease. He laughs. I had a funny urge to drop down and kiss him, which without think I do. I only give him a small peck on the lips though. I look down at him. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks. If I wasn't mistaken his cheeks had hints of a blush. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't ask."

He smiles and says, "It's okay, and I give you permission to do it again." I smile as I lean down and kiss him a little longer. His lips felt soft against mine. I lean back up and let my guard down. That one second I did he had flipped us over again. He was on top of me.

"Mash," I whisper. He leans down and kisses me more. Much more than I had kissed him. His lips felt needy. My legs wrap around his waist as I run my fingers through his hair. His lips slowly parted mine. His tongue slowly invades my mouth and touches my own tongue. It felt strange, not really strange but new. He tasted good like strawberries and cherries. He did suck on them and feed of their red color. He moves his lips down my chin to my neck. It tickled as he sucks on my neck and leaves what I would guess is going to be hard to hide.

"Mash, W-what if Cake sees us like this?" I ask kind of worried about Cake walking in at any minute. He looks up and smiles.

"Let her." His words confused me. Why did he want her to see him doing this to me? That would just freak her out more. I look over at the clock. The time was rolling onto one in the afternoon.

"Are going with me?" I ask hugging his face to me.

"I got stuff I have to do. But I'll meet up with you later." He kisses me just above my breasts. I swore he could hear my heart pounding.

"Oh," I say sounding sad. Why was I being so emotional? It wasn't that time of the month. Well not yet at least. He smiles and leans back up and kisses me again but a little different more sweet this time. He rolls over so he is on his side looking down at me.

"You're cute for being a human girl." He smiles as he says this.

"W-why were you kissing me?" I ask innocently.

"Why? You started it. I was just playing with you." His words seemed to shatter my heart. I sit up and walk away towards the door that led to the lower level of the tree house. Playing? Why? I just shook it off and grab my green backpack and pull it on. I hear footsteps come down the stairs and following me. I climb down the stairs and try to run as fast as my legs could go towards Prince Bubblegum's castle.

"Wait! Fifi!" I could hear Marshall call out to me but I just kept running. I could feel tears fall down my cheeks. Why was I crying. I didn't even like him like that. I wipe the tears and when I'm close to Prince Bubblegum's castle I stop and catch my breathing and wipe the rest of the stray tears off my face. I calmly walk into the castle and easily found PB in his science lab. He looks over as I open the door and slid into the room.

"Hey Fionna." He smiles. I smile back and take a seat in front of a single desk that was parallel to his table. I lean down on to my hands and watch him figure out an equation. I wasn't good at math or science so I staid quiet while he worked. When he was done he turns around and looks at me.

"Hey, I'm having a ball tomorrow night I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He offers. When I don't answer him in seconds he adds, "as friends. Of course." He rubs the back of his head. I smile.

"Sure PB. I'll go with ya'." I answer. He start to set up the room that was going to hold the ball. After a few hours I left telling PB I was looking forward to tomorrow night. I sulk back towards my home. Once home I climbed into bed and pulled myself up into a ball and felt tears once again fall. I didn't notice the mist appear in my room.

"What wrong?" I hear the familiar male voice and quickly wipe my tears and look up to see Marshall taking a spot next to me on my bed. I glare at him.

"Nothing." I say sounding much more harsh than I meant. I wasn't trying to be mean.

"Sure. Whatever, tomorrow night there's something I want to take you to." He smiles.

"I can't. I'm going to a ball with Prince Bubblegum." I said starring straight into his eyes. He flinched.

"B-but." He starts but doesn't finish.

"But what?" I ask.

"I kind of thought that we," he starts.

"Oh no if I remember right you were just playing with me." I say and I felt the tears start to threaten to fall. I clench my shut. "Go."

"Wait, I-"

"Go. Now. Please." I beg almost. I felt a tear fall.

"If that's what you want." He says and I didn't hear him for a while. I open my eyes to find I was alone in my room. I curl into a ball on my bed and pull my blanket up over me and I finally let my tears fall down and hard. When I finally fell a sleep I knew my pillow was soaked with my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it so far?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time. This chapter has much more adult themes. I was kind of worried about doing this chapter how I did it...**

* * *

><p>Last night Cake had slept with me in my bed. She had curled up next to me. But as I wake I found I was alone. I felt tired still but I got up. I walk down the stairs to the living room and found Cake sitting and watching T.V.<p>

"Hey." Cake smiles as I sit down next to her. "So what's wrong?" She asks. I groan, I knew I was going to have to answer that question eventually.

"I might have kissed Marshall Lee yesterday. Then he might have kissed me. Then he said he was just playing with me. Then I might have went to PG's castle and he invited me to go to a ball with him tonight. But what I really want is to just stay here and mope around the house." I tell her. "I think I love Marshall Lee."

"Oh, no that's not good baby girl." Cake says shaking her head. "You should go to the ball tonight with PG. Lord Monochromicorn is taking me to the ball." I sigh and finally agree to go to the ball. Nothing major happened during the day but when the clock turned seven I went and got ready for the dance. I put on a silky black dress that hugs my figure. I put on lipstick and some eye shadow. I find a pretty necklace that held one single ruby gem. If I remember right this is the ruby Marshall and I found. But I shake the thought out of my head. I slip on my black slip on shoes. I walk down to where Cake was waiting for me.

"Oh, baby, you look so pretty." Cake smiles. I smile back.

"Thanks CC." I say. We walk out of the house and find Lord Monochromicorn waiting for us. We get on his back and he takes us to Prince Gumball's castle. I slip off him and walk inside. The first person to notice me was Prince Gumball. He walks over and smiles.

"You look beautiful tonight Fionna." He compliments me. I smile. He was wearing a black tux with a pink handkerchief in his pocket.

"Thanks." I say. He pulls me onto the dance floor. The song that was playing was a slow dance. So I rest my head on his shoulder. Who I saw shocks me but not nearly as much as he was doing. It was Marshall with some girl with black hair and pale skin. I stare at him until he notices me watching him then I quickly look away. My heart felt like it was being strangled in his hands. Why was he doing this? Once the song was over Marshall walks over with the girl. She had bright red eyes that seemed to say 'haha I got him.'

"Hey," Marshall says casually.

"Hi." I force myself to smile. This was low of him to do. I look between him and her.

"Oh, this is Missy." He introduces her. She smiles showing her fangs. I look at Marshall.

"Marshall, you're-" I start then I rethink what I was going to say and instead of finishing what I going to say I turn around walk to the bathroom as I feel tears threaten to fall. Once in the bathroom I lock the door and slid down the door and hug my knees and cry. I feel like such a little kid for crying. After a few minutes I get up and look in the mirror and fix myself up so it didn't look like I had a mini melt down. I was about to turn and walk out when I noticed the small hicky on my neck from when Marshall had been kissing it. Without thinking my fingers touch the little circular bruise. I wipe away the single tear and walk away.

"Hey, you okay Fi?" Gumball asks. I let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, I guess." I lie. I tried to pretend to be happy but after an hour of watching over Gumball's shoulder at Marshall I can't do any more. "Gumball I'm going to leave, is that okay?" I ask for his permission. He frowns but nods.

"I hope you're okay." He says giving me a hug. I smile.

"I'll see you later." I say walking towards the door. When my hand is touching the door I look back at Marshall that should be me dancing with him not Missy. Missy leans up and kisses Marshall's lips. I push the door away and race home not looking back. I run as fast and as hard as I could. I felt tears gush down my cheeks.

"W-why is he so mean?" I cry to myself. I slowed my running when I was half way home. I was directly in the middle of the forest.

"Oh, what's wrong?" I hear the fimiliar female's voice. I whip around and wipe my tears away.

"What do you want Ice Queen?" I yell. She was floating down and landed perfectly on the ground. She had a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, to help you of course." She says sarcastically. Then she lifts her hands and shoots out ice beams. I try and dodge but my feet get caught. The ice grew and grew. Soon it covered my whole body enabling me any movement. I glare at her as she floats over to me and holds on to me as she flies over Gumball's castle. She takes me to her castle. A penguin was waiting her arrival.

"Take this tomboy to the prison cell." Ice queen commands the penguin to do. The penguin quickly pushes my frozen body into a locked cell. Once the doors were locked the Ice Queen stands just in front of the bars. She unfreezes me. I gasp.

"W-what are you going to do?" I ask backing up towards the back of the cell. My eyes darting for any possible escape routs.

"I'm going to do something to you. Something that will make stay away from Prince Gumball, well any guy hopefully." She smirks. Then she chants words in a foreign language. Her form changes into that of, Marshall Lee. "Heh, you like this guy the most?" She sounded just like him to but still had hints of her own voice mixed.

"Leave me alone!" I scream. She chuckles and goes through the prison bars. I move back into the corner. She gets right in front of me, cornering me against the wall. Her hands grip the dress and rips it off. I let out a scream. She pushes her pants down to reveal a thing I've never had seen before. It was a guy's, um, thing. She grips my panties and tear them off letting the pieces fall to the ground. I try and cover myself. She smirks. She grabs my hips and hoist me up against the wall.

"Anything you want to say before I take your innocents?" She asks, giving me no chance to say anything she pushes the thing up into me making me scream in pain.

"Stop!" I cry feeling pain jet up into me. She pulls completely out of me then shoves it back in. She repeats this over and over and over again. I keep crying and praying that it ends. Some fluid jets up into me filling me up. The queen moves her lips around my shoulder and sinks her teeth into my shoulder and jerking it down leaving two red lines on my shoulder. She drops me on the floor and walks away from me.

"I'm done with you. Now you can go." The queen says walking away. I cry. The next thing I know I'm in my bed just in my bra. I run as fast as I could to the bathroom and turn on the hot water. I undo my bra and jump into the shower and not caring that the water was burning my skin I scrub every inch of my body. I wash my skin so hard making it all red. I clean every part of my body. Making sure that I wash my feminine spot trying to clean it out of the gross sticky stuff and cleaning my shoulder that had the red marks. I sink down and sit and let the hot water scold my skin. Once I felt like I cleaned myself as much as I could I climb out of the bathtub and run to my bed hiding under the blanket I cry holding myself in a tight ball. I couldn't sleep. I look up over my blanket to find Marshall Lee, I think the real one, standing there. I cry and cover myself.

"M-Marshall?" I cry the question. I couldn't stop the tears.

"What's wrong Fifi?" He asks taking a spot on the edge of my bed. I wanted to confide in him and tell him what just happened but I was terrified. I scoot away, against the wall.

"A-are you the real Marshall?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says confused to why I asked. I let out another gush of tears.

"T-the I-Ice q-q-queen-" I start and felt my throat tighten.

"What she do?" He asks. I could see hints of worry and rage to what the queen did to me.

"D-do you love me?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"W-what?" He asks.

"Do you love me?" I pray for a yes.

"I-I do," he says blushing. Then he whispers mostly to himself, "I think."

"S-she was y-y-you." I say.

"What did she do to you." He says. I cry harder into the blanket.

"She took something from me." I cry. "S-she took something I think I was g-going to g-g-give to you." He leans down and pulls me onto his lap. I don't realize at first that the blanket rolled off of me when he did. I only noticed when his cheeks turn reddish and he pulls up my blanket around me. He holds my face on his chest. I bury my face into his chest and cry. My arms wrap around him. It was weird that even though Ice queen had looked and sounded like him I still went to Marshall to tell him what she did to me.

"What did she take of yours'?" He asks running his fingers through my hair. "That you were going to give to me?"

"M-my virtue, m-my innocents." I say innocent like the Ice Queen said it. He was quiet for a minute.

"I'm going to kill her." He says coldly. "She will pay for this." The words were so cold that I thought I could see them freeze in the air. It kind of scared me how he said this. "I love you, Fifi. I will protect you from now on."

"W-why'd you g-g-go with M-Missy t-to the ball?" I cry looking up at him. He looked sad now as he looks down at me.

"Because, I-I don't know. I was going to go to make you feel the way you made me feel knowing that you were going with Prince Gumball. I admit it, I was jealous." He says sadly. "I never met to hurt you."

"But y-yesterday, you said you were just playing." I state.

"I know. That was stupid of me. Again, I thought you didn't feel that way to me and you were just playing." He says kind of embarrassed by the thought. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything but I did rest against him feeling some sort of protection, being in his embrace. I cry and cry and cry. Somehow I fell a sleep, into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter? I was really worried about putting the rape scene in this story but I think in the long run it'll help the story seem more interesting...Please leave a review. Tell me your opinion, I won't have a problem with that but don't go into rant mode and yell at me for it.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time.**

* * *

><p>Next morning I woke up with a tired groan. I look around and see that Marshall had slept with me in my bed. I snuggle up to him until yesterday's events played through my mind. I cringe and bury my face in Marshall's shoulder. I was raped. I heard him tell Cake last night. I might have been a sleep but apparently I wasn't to far into sleep. He had told Cake just about everything. He told her, he felt like it was his fault that I was alone in the forest when Ice queen kidnapped me. If he hadn't brought Missy I wouldn't have gotten so upset and ran away. I look up at Marshall. He had cried, I had heard it. His facial features showed it as well. I lean up and kiss his lips. He felt so warm.<p>

I remember I was still naked. I look under the blanket. He was still in his jeans and plaid shirt. I was still, well, naked. I slowly rolled off the bed and tiptoed to my dresser. I open the top drawer, it made a big squeak. I whip around and see that he was still a sleep. I grabbed a shirt and shorts. I ran to the bathroom. I got in the shower, again using scolding hot water to clean myself. I unfortunately still felt the horrible thing going in and hurting me. I get out and dried myself and pull on my shorts and shirt. I walk out to find Marsh sitting up on the bed looking worried as I walk out.

"Fifi, are you okay?" He asks worried. I might have been the one physically hurt and emotionally but he seemed more effected.

"Right now, yes. Well no. Maybe. I feel weird. My body hurts and aches but I think I can get over it." I say scratching my messy blonde hair. He quickly stands and hugs me to him. I couldn't move and felt trap. I started to hyperventilate thinking of how I couldn't escape the Ice queen. Without thinking I push him away and yelling, "Stop!" Tears threaten to fall as I clamp my eyes shut and falling to the ground hugging myself.

"I'm so sorry Fifi!" He says re-thinking of what he had just done. "I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry."

"I-it's o-o-okay." I try and calm my breathing as I open my eyes to see that he was kneeling over me looking so scared, not knowing what to do to help me. I pull my legs up underneath me. I grab his hand and pull him down next to me. I hug him carefully trying not to set off an inside alarm.

"I think if I hug you subconsciously I feel like I'm not being trapped. I know you don't mean to make me feel like that but.." I trailed off not wanting to finish that. He was careful when he hugged me back. I smile as I felt a tiny bit better. I lean up close to him and kiss his lips softly. I love how he could make me feel so much better. I lean back and smile. He was smiling but not the cute crooked smile that he pulls off when he's trying to be a rocker. His eyes travel the length of my face and down to my shoulder his face went bleak.

"W-what?" I ask.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He asks. I look down and see the two red marks.

"W-when Ice Queen was you...well when she was about finished with me she bit down and dragged out the marks." I say feeling uncomfortable about the subject. I hold onto him for both physical support and mentally. I lean my head on his chest. I let out a small sigh and lean back and stand up. I help him up. There was a knock at the door then Cake came into the room.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" Cake asks quickly moving closer to me and looking me up and down to see if I was okay and not broken.

"Well," I start. She frowns and I change my mind and lie and say, "I'm okay, CC."

"Are you sure?" She asks. I nod. During the whole day I staid inside refusing to go out. After a month of staying inside I was starting to feel sick. I got really bad motion sickness as well as morning sickness. It was strange. Marshall has been at the house most of the time. He hasn't killed the Ice queen. Mostly because I told him not to. Right now I was sitting on his lap watching T.V. I don't know what exactly we were watching. I just knew that we were close together. The closest we have been together was when we slept. And when we slept that was all it was, sleep. He didn't try and do anything more. I sigh and turn around so I was straddling his lap and looking into his face. Cake was out with Lord Monochromicorn so we didn't have to worry about her coming in.

"Marsh, I love you. I-I think I-I c-could give y-you a gift. I-I think I've recovered." I stumble over my words. He smiles.

"No, not yet. I don't want to hurt you. We'll wait." He says leaning down and kissing the tip of my nose, making me blush. I smile and kiss his lips. He was always careful about what we did. "I've got better things for us to do." He slips me off his lap and onto the couch. He slips off the couch and looks up at me getting a small box out of his pocket. He opens it reveal a single ruby on a golden ring.

"A-are you really," I start to ask.

"Yes, will you?" He asks. I smile and nod. He slips the ring on my finger. He jumps back up and kisses me soft and sweet. There was a bang at the door. Marshall and I jump. I stop Marshall from seeing who was here.

"I'll go see who it is." I stand up and walk to the door. I slowly twist the nob and who I saw scares me.

"Hi lover." Ice Queen words frightened me. I quickly step back, tripping over something I fall on my butt. I lost my breath and felt like someone punched me in the gut. Marshall was quick to react. He had raced over and punched her gut making her bend over in half. Her crown falls to the ground with a clank sound. Marshall grabs the crown and crushes the crown in his hands. His eyes were glowing red. I scoot back so my back is against the corner. I don't know what's scarier seeing the person that raped me or seeing Marshall like this. I felt silent tears fall down my cheeks. I pull up my knees and hug them to me.

"Don't!" The Queen screams. "Stop!" Those were the words I had used but she hadn't listened to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Marshall says sarcastically. There was a dark reddish glow around him. I felt myself shook. "Oh, that's right I'm not sorry. Why the hell would I be sorry to a rapist?" He yells. "You're a psychopath that took something so innocent!" His words dripped with poison.

"M-Marsh," I whispered. I was terrified to talk any louder. He refused to look at me. I gulp and slowly rise. I quickly run towards him and hug him tightly. I lay my forehead on his back. "P-please don't be like this." I begged, tears falling from my cheeks onto his back.

"I'm going to take revenge on her for taking something so important from us." His voice sounded off. The Ice Queen has done some recovering. But she leaned on the wall for a lot of support. Her lips form into a smirk.

"Do you know you're pregnant?" The Ice Queen asks.

"That's it! Let go of me Fionna! I'm going to kill this snobby bitch!" Marshall roars. I shake my head.

"No, to both of you. I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant." I sob.

"You are pregnant. I was Marshall remember? I shot his seed up inside you. You're going to be having his child. But the real father will always be me. You love me don't you my little slut? I love you. I'll be taking you back before you have our child." Then with that she starts to walk away. When she was gone I let go of Marshall and fall to the ground. He stomped his foot out of frustration.

"Why didn't you let me kill her?" He yells at me. I look up at him his eyes were starting to go back to normal but they had hints of red.

"I d-didn't want you to soil your hands. At least not with her blood." I groan and finally sat down on the hard wooden floor next to me. But he didn't touch me. He was probably afraid he would scare me if he did. I pull up my shirt and look down at my stomach. It was almost flat but there was a bump there. I touch it.

"W-what am I going to do if I'm pregnant? I'm only sixteen going on seventeen." I sigh. He looks surprised.

"You're sixteen? I thought you were eighteen. You're body looks eighteen." He says. I blush. I didn't know what to say to that. "Well, i-if you are p-pregnant I-I could raise the c-child. She did say that she was me and she used my own, um, seed to get you pregnant."

"B-but what i-if I don't want this child?" I ask nervously. He bites his lower lip.

"Then we can give the child up for adoption." He says.

"What if I don't want to carry it for that long?" I ask. Then he closes his eyes for a minute.

When he speaks he opens his eyes. "I don't like the thought of abortion but since it would be a rape child, I guess I could condone it. Only if that is what you want." I nod and think.

"If I am pregnant I don't think I'll get an abortion. I'll find someone to take care of it." I say carefully. I shake my head as I say, "I don't think I could love it the way I would if it truly was your kid." He nods.

"I love you Fifi. But I will kill that monster that did this to you." He says standing up. I gulp.

"Marshall Lee, please don't. You scared me when she was here. You had a blackish red glow swallowing you." I shudder.

"I-I'm sorry." He says opening his hand offering to help me up. I take it and before either of us knew it I hug him to me tighter than I've ever hugged anyone. I look up and kiss his lips. Then I bury my face into his chest. His arms carefully went around me. "I'll never let you see that side of me again." He murmurs in my hair. I nod as I breathed in his scent.

"I love you Marshall. But please, please don't kill anyone." I beg.

"I can't make that promise." He says. I nod and tears fell softly from my cheeks. "She's harmed you. I'm going to make her feel horrible to."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time.**

**I got my first flamer! If they would have read chapter three, I think, I tell them I changed her age so it's up to sixteen, again I think that's what I said...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marshall Lee POV<strong>

Once I had gotten my precocious Fifi a sleep. I slipped out of the bed. I kiss her carefully on her forehead then I sneak out of the window. I fly to the Ice Queen's castle crashing through her window. I look around. I don't find her in the main room but I do find her penguin Gertrude.

"Where is she?" I hiss at the penguin. It squeaks and runs in circles. Annoyed I run my hand through my hair and let out a small groan. "Useless penguin."

"What's wrong Gertrude?" I hear Ice Queen ask from another room. I slide against the wall and inch my way to the where the door arches. I wait for a minute or two before I peek around the corner. I was bewildered when I see who's with her. It was Prince Gumball.

"I'm so glad you finally realized who you were meant to be with." Ice Queens smiles as she softly touches his cheek.

"You said that you could change into her. Prove it." Prince Gumball dares her.

"Fine." She says upset but she chants something and her form changes into that of Fionna. "Better?" She smiles and leans closer to him. Her arms cross behind Gumball's neck. Gumball and Ice Queen? I could say that I hadn't seen this one coming. But she looked just like Fifi did the night of the ball. The black dress that hugs her body. Gumball leans down and kisses her. I couldn't help but to gasp. This was weird. The Ice Queen jerked around and saw me looking. She glares at me.

"What do you want?" She hisses. I stand in front of the arch and cross my arms in front of me.

"What do I want? I want to kill you." I say glaring at her. I take a quick glance at Gumball. He looked nervous.

"Then do it." She dares and glares. Even though she had Fifi's blue eyes, they didn't hold any real truth. I could see right through her. "You wouldn't kill me when I'm Fionna would you?"

"You look nothing like her!" I spit at her. She flinches. "And Gumball, I can't believe you sunk to this level." I shake my head.

"Please don't tell Fionna." Gumball begs. I give him hash laugh.

"Do you know what Ice Queen did to Fifi?" I ask.

"W-what did she do?" Gumball asks.

"Did something that he couldn't do himself. I made love to Fionna as Marshall." She smirks.

"What?" Gumball yells.

"No, you raped her and got her fucking pregnant!" I scream at her. "You damaged her and now I got to be careful of every little move I make so I don't startle her! She still falls a sleep crying. She is the most strongest person I've ever met and you fucking raped her!" I felt my rage rise. I reach for my guitar ax that I had made sure I brought with me. I hold it in front of me. But before I go into rampage I stop myself. "Y-you said that she was pregnant, is that true?"

"Yeah." She said with a smirk. "You know, I can't just change into people just by magic. I do need somethings from the original person. For you, I took some of your hair and well made a clone type thing of you. My little Marshie dolly." She teases making me want to gag. Without another thought, I couldn't control my temper any more. I ran straight towards her and slash in half. She vanishes.

"You can't kill me." I hear Ice Queen's words form in the air. I glare at Gumball.

"You should be ashamed of yourself prince." I glare as I walk out of the room. I race back home in flying. Once I entered the tree house again I found Fifi sleeping in a ball. I smile to myself as I rest my guitar on the desk. I unbutton my shirt and drop it on the floor. I kick of my shoes at the end of the bed. I crawl up. She moves and opens her eyes.

"Marshall?" Her voice was so small, so innocent.

"Yeah. I found out something. You're not really pregnant." I lie. If I could comfort her and we manage to do what she's been telling me she thinks she can then I can say that the child was really mine. She sits up and smiles.

"R-really?" She asks. I nod and smile. Oh, God, I hated to lie to her but it was for her own good. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Fionna pov ((This part is a pure lemon))<br>**

"R-really?" I ask doubting that I heard him right. But he smiles and nods. I lean up and kiss him. My arms going up and around his neck pulling him down close to me. I manage to climb onto his lap. I was just in my black bra and black short shorts. Wearing black just showed how pale I was. I look into his eyes and only see pure love. I smile and kiss him. He scooted back so his back was against the wall. I felt his cold hands on my hips, they felt so good. Nothing in this world could hurt me now. Not when I'm in Marshall Lee's arms. I could feel something hard against me. It felt weird.

"A-are going to do it?" I ask nervously.

"Only if you want to." He says kissing my neck. I felt a chill go up my spine. I smile and not thinking my hips started to move against his. I felt like I was getting wet and I started to worry that I had to go pee.

"Marsh," I whisper. His lips move down to the middle of my bra. My chest seemed to seize as he did this. His hands trail up my back and slowly unsnap my bra hooks. He moves away from down by my breasts so he was again leaning on the wall. He drops his hands. I move mine to my straps and slowly slide them down my arms revealing my small chest. It wasn't nearly as big as Ice Queen's. Mine were smaller. His eyes dip down and look at my breast as I toss my bra to the edge of the bed. I felt my face redden as well as the top of my body.

"Don't stare, it's embarrassing." I say but I don't try and hide myself from his view. It was odd, it felt good that he was starring at my breasts. He leans down and his lips wrap around one my nipples. I squeak in surprise of him doing that. His mouth felt warm around my nipple. His tongue flicked it and twirled around it as his one hand holds and gropes the other. His fingers also pinch and tease the nipple. "Marshall," I moan. I've never felt this good. My stomach felt like there were butterflies flying around in it. My hands hold his head to my breast. He moves his mouth over to the other one, giving it the same pleasure as my other one received. Once he gave it as much attention as the other he leans back up. I was breathing hard, but I managed a smile.

I move back so I could pull my shorts down and off me. He did the same. Once I was naked I sat back up onto his lap. He was just as red in the face as I was. But I would guess I'm not his first since he's really old. I sat just in font of him on his legs. I stared at his, um, thing. I was kind of afraid of it. Since Ice Queen had used it on me. I gulp as I felt my face heat up. I look back up at him. His cheeks were bright red. His body was in really good shape. He had some abs. It wasn't the huge kind that Muscle Prince had so I was okay with Marshall's. Without out thinking my index finger touches the tip, where the hole is. He flinches and sticky stuff follows my finger off of it.

"W-what's that?" I ask nervously.

"W-what?" He asks.

"The sticky stuff." I say.

"Oh, that's, um, my seed?" He answers but it kind of sounded like a question. "I mean it's kind of like pre-seeds." I nod not needing more info then that. I swallow the tiny bit of fear and move so I was closer to him. His thing just barely touching my opening. His hands on my hips. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" I nod.

"Yeah, I know you won't hurt me. Not the way she had done to me." I say as I grit my teeth and slowly move down. His thing entering made me gasp but I refuse to let my fears get in the way. Once his member was completely inside me and I was flat on his lap I wait and let my insides adjust. I look at him. He had a small smile but his eyes held concern for me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. His voice sounded different to me. Husky? I think that was right.

"Y-yeah, just wait. I need to adjust." I smile. The concern in his eyes lessened but there was some left. His lips go back to my breasts, repeating the earlier actions. I gasp and moan. My body starts to rock against his. It didn't hurt quiet as much this way. I move up and down on his member. It felt so strange, yet so good. I could stop until my body started to feel really hot and I knew I had to go pee, or at least it felt like it.

"S-stop, I got to go pee." I say. His lips move away from my breast and up just inches away from my lips.

"It's okay. That's a good thing." He smiles and leans down and kisses my lips. His mouth opening mine. Our tongues meet and seemed to play, swirling together. That's when I felt something warm fill my insides. I let a moan travel from my throat to my lips into his mouth. Once the liquid seemed to stop coming inside I move up and off of his member. I was breathing hard against his chest. We were both sweating. We both manage to lay back down on the bed. I was mostly on top of him when I finally passed out. I was still had the sensation of floating on a cloud when I did fall a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four is done :D Any good. Ya' like it, with the nice scene with the real Marshall and Fionna. Even though he had to lie to her to protect her. I want to hearread your reviews! **

**If you're going to flame then use a real account so I don't have to change my rules and not let any anon. write a review. Because to me I don't think it's fair to punish everyone just because a few people were abusing everyone else THANK YOU for the reviews!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fionna POV<strong>

When I wake up I'm giggling. I didn't realize but last night I couldn't stop giggling after what Marshall and I did. I yawn and stretch my arms around Marshall. I look dreamily down at him. I had gotten completely on top of him sometime last night. He smiles when he opens his eyes.

"Morning Fifi." He nips my chin. I lower my chin onto his chest and look at him.

"Marshall, we did it." I giggle. He smirks.

"I know I was there, remember?" He tease. I roll my eyes and lean up and kiss his cheek.

"How could I forget? You felt so good inside me. Oh, glob and your mouth." I smile and shiver at such a good memory. "So, if I find out I'm pregnant it'll be your kid?" I ask nervously.

"Yup. Mine alone." He says sitting up, making me fall back a little. He lays me back so I'm facing up at him. He moves between my legs. He licks his lips then kisses mine.

"Are you going to change me into a vampire?" I ask wanting to know.

"I can if that's what you want." He says seductively. "I'm here for your service." That made me shiver. I wrap my legs around his hips. I really couldn't believe that he could be hard again. But than again, I wouldn't know all that much. His lips genitally rub my neck, making me arch my back, pushing my front into him.

"Mm, don't tease Marshy." I say knowing I would get a reaction from calling him Marshy. He hated that and Marsh-Marsh. He looks up at me.

"Fine Moana." He says. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Moana? Why Moana?" I ask.

"Couldn't you hear yourself last night? I'm surprised that Cake didn't come banging at our door and demanding to know what I was doing to you." He says then kisses me lightly on the cheek. "It was kind of hot. Really hot when you screamed my name over and over." He was smiling.

"W-what? I-I w-wasn't screaming your name." I pout but I could feel my body betraying me. "You were saying my name too."

"Was that a turn on?" He asks kissing just behind my ear making me gasp. It felt really good.

"S-shush." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "You know for being a vampire and all you're quite warm." I smile. He responds by kissing my earlobe making me wiggle under him. Then there was the knock.

"Go away!" Marshall calls out.

"It's me! You two decent?" Cake asks.

"If you come in here you'll be scared." Marshall threatens then kisses the tip of my nose and runs one of his fingers down my side making me gasp and giggle.

"I'm coming in 5, 4," She threatens back Marshall rolls over and covers me with the blanket. He covers half of his body, the part that's for just me. "3, 2, and" she walks in. Her look flickers between Marshall and me.

"What do you want Cake?" I ask sitting up and making sure I was covered. I lean on Marshall's side.

"You guys might want to come out here. Gumball's here." She says crossing her arms in front of her. I let out an irritated sigh and nod. Marshall seemed more quiet than usual.

"We'll be out in a bit Cake." I assure her. She nods and walks back out closing the door behind her. I let out a sigh and lay across Marshall's lap. I roll over so I can look up at him. He smiles as he touches my cheek.

"Do we really have to go out there?" Marshall asks. I let out a sigh.

"I really don't want to but we kind of have to." I murmur climbing up his lap and looking him in the eyes. He leans over and kisses my cheek. His lips travel down to the base of my neck. His hands pull me up onto his lap as close as I could possibly get. My one hand grabs hold of the wall to keep me steady while the other holds his head to my neck. He was sucking and kissing it. My bite my bottom lip to keep myself from making to much noise. His lips left my neck but was still hovering over it by an inch or less than that.

"Let them hear you. Don't keep your cute moans to yourself." His warm breath hitting my neck. I shiver as his lips go back to my neck. I let out a small moun. It was odd to think that I'm with him. I mean I love the idea, I love what we got, I love him. But the first time I met him he scared me. That was four years ago.

"Marshall." I moun as he starts rocking his hips against mine. Both my hands go to his shoulders as my own body starts moving against his. His one hand goes down between us and he moves himself into me. That gains him a moun from me. His teeth sink down into my neck where the first hicky had been. It felt amazing. His teeth sunk into my neck just like cutting butter. I don't know what happened exactly but I knew that I felt like I was floating on a cloud. His bite was giving me endorphins just as his member was doing to me. I couldn't help but scream his name over and over and over again. The bite was quickly over just as soon as it had started. He hugs me to him as his seed flows into me. Once he fell back on the bed with me on top of him I slowly sit up and move so I was sitting on his stomach. He was breathing just as hard as I was. I lay back on top of him. Our breathing was in sync.

"Fifi," he finally murmurs while running his fingers in my long blonde hair. "W-we, need to get dressed." He breathes.

"Mmm, do we have to?" I ask with my cheek resting on his chest. I was still floating on the clouds because of his bite. "T-that b-bite, it felt amazing. Am I a vampire now?" I ask. He chuckles.

"No, not yet. That was a love bite. Literally." He says.

"How do I become a vampire?"

"It's a long procedure. We'll do it later, babe." He says sitting up. I roll my eyes as I get up. I quickly grab my outfit and run into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower first," I say and then at the door I hid half my body and rest my cheek on the door. "You are welcome to take the first shower with me." I give him my best flirty smile. I didn't have much practice in the style of flirting. He smiles.

"I might take you up on that offer." He says kicking his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. He was really an incredible looking. His light blue skin gave him a really cute attribute. His member, hehe, was blue too. Except for the tip which was a purplish color. I couldn't help but to giggle. He did have really nice abs as well. I smile as I close the door and walk over and turn on the shower. I let the water heat up then I stepped in. I was about to pull the curtain closed when Marshall walks in with a smile.

"Taking the offer?" I tease. His smile just answers my question as he lays his clothes down next to mine. He steps into the shower. "We're probably not really shower." He laughs as he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his hips. "Better not drop me." I warn him. He again just smiles. He slowly lowers me down on his hips so his member slid into me, making me gasp. The warm water and his skin felt good together. The water made his lower body temp feel really good inside me. I grip onto his shoulders. "We," I gasp, "really." I moan his name. "Need to get ready." After a few minutes of heaven he lowers me down on to the ground and let me wash myself. Once I was done I step out and dry off. I was pulling my shirt over my head when he finally turns of the water and steps out. I was completely dressed. I smile as I walk and sit down on the bed.

"Hurry up slow poke." I tease.

"Done." He says I sit up and look him up and down. He was in his black ripped jeans and a band t-shirt. I smile and grab his hand. I lead him down the stairs to the living room where Cake and Gumball were sitting.

"What took you so long Fi?" Cake asks. "It was an hour ago when I told you to get ready." I felt my cheeks warm.

"Really? Do really need to ask?" Marshall smirks sitting down on one of the chairs. He pulls me over and I sit down between his legs.

"Are those bite marks?" Gumball asks. I felt my face heat up even more.

"Yup. It shows you that you can have the Ice Queen's Fionna but you can't ever have the real Fionna." He says. Gumball's face fell and went pale.

"Wait, what?" I turn around and ask Marshall and look back at Gumball. Gumball shook his head.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Gumball says. He was clearly lying.

"Oh, don't you remember last night? I clearly remember that you were going to let the wanna-be Fionna get some of your gumballs." Marshall says proudly of the name-play. Gumball gulps.

"Well, why were you there?" He asks trying to change the subject. I look up wanting to know this answer.

"To tell the bitch to leave my Fifi alone. Unlike you I know the difference between love and lust." He says coldly.

"Well that's hard to believe. You're a vampire. A cold heart-ed vampire." Gumball glares at Marshall. I wave my hands.

"Stop this mess! What the glob are you two talking about?" I ask trying to calm the fight down. The room went very, very quiet. It was clear neither one wanted me involved. I cross my arms in front of me and frown. Cake was looking between the two guys.

"Fi, believe me if you stay with him your heart will break and ache. Come be my princess." Gumball asks. I shake my head.

"I'm not leaving Marshall. He already beat you to making me a princess. He purposed to me." I say flashing my pretty ring at them. Cake's mouth drops to the floor while Gumball's face if it was possible went even more pale.

"Oh, to bad." Marshall sarcastically says to Gumball. "At least I'm not supporting a rapist."

"She's not a rapist!" Gumball yells. My face drops and I felt both rage and tears start coming forward.

I jump up and scream, "She bucking raped me! If you dare sleep with her, or anything with that witch I'm never going to protect you again!" I felt my whole body shaking as I glare at Gumball. I didn't feel like it was me in control anymore but a stronger person, my protector was in control.

"I-it wasn't her. I-it was one of M-Marshall's clones she has." Gumball tries and defends that selfish bitch.

"Have you been raped? Have you been forced to give someone something that you were saving for another person?" I ask hysterically. He slowly shakes his head. "Then shut the hell up. Once you get raped then you can come tell me she didn't rape me." I felt hands on my arms from behind me. I drop to the ground and roll to the wall and jump up. "Don't touch me!" I was shaking pretty hard now. I was breathing heavily. But this wasn't me this was the victim the person that needed to be protected. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I was quick to wipe them away.

"Fifi, please calm down." Marshall pleads standing where I had been seconds ago. I shake my head.

"None of you guys know what it felt like." I cry. I look behind me at the window. If I jump there was a possibility to hurt myself but this is the world Aaa. None of that happens here.

"Don't do it. Don't jump." Marshall begs. I creep along the side to where the stairs was that I could make a quick run to my room. And I took that chance and dash to my room. I could hear the commotion behind me but I made it to my room first. I slam the door behind me and lock the door. I run over to my bed and rip off the bed sheets. I climb onto the bed and grab one of the pillows and curl up around it. It smells just like Marshall and I cry for a good hour or two. There had been pounding and knocking. There had been pleads and begging to let me open the door but I just couldn't. I stand up and walk over to the door. I could hear Marshall begging on the other side. I could hear the shaking in his voice.

"Please Fionna, pleas open the door." He cries softly. I slowly open the door. He quickly stands up and hugs me. I cry into his shirt. He picks me up like I was a baby and carries me to the bed. We lay down and I cry as he holds me to him tightly and lovingly and protectively.

"I love you." I whisper to him.

"I love you more he says pushing my hair out of my face. I smile and lean up and kiss him. Then I fall back down and hiccup my tears. I eventually fall a sleep but that sleep wasn't not full of pretty unicorns and rainbows.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all of you guys that read and review my stories. It means a lot to me! Love all of you! I appreciate all the stuff I've been getting from ya'. The emails, reviews, watch, fave.s all of it! <strong>

**Love**

**~Angel (Jessie)**

**~Without pain and sorrow, there wouldn't be any love, or any happiness~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fionna POV<strong>

I was racing through the dark forest. Keep running, keep running. My throat and lungs raw from the cool air hitting them. I dare not look behind me, I knew who it was. I force myself to run as fast as I could while I was wearing the silky black dress and my black ballet flats. I could see a silhouette. I was hoping it was Marshall Lee's, it looks like Marshall's but I couldn't be for sure though.

"Damn it!" I whisper to myself as I step on a rock that went through my shoe and into my foot. It made me run slower. I could hear the Ice Queen's wicked laughter not to far from where I was. It was mere minutes till she would no doubtingly get me. As on cue I was tackled to the ground. The Queen's wait on my knees as she sits there. I was struggling to get up but in seconds of being tackled to the ground tree roots wrap around my wrists holding me there. I let out a scream that was sure to do damage on someone's eardrums.

"Stop! Please don't!" I begged as she pushed my dress up revealing my baby blue panties. "Don't! Help! Help Marshall!" I scream. He walks into the light. He had the basic look of Marshall but it wasn't him. His skin was bluer like the Ice Queen's, he had white hair instead of his normal dark blue hair. Ice Queen lightly touches my back making me cringe. Her hands twitches all the way down to the hem of my panties. Her fingers curl around them and rip them off. She let's out a harsh laugh as I scream and cry terrified of what was going to happen next.

"Oh, such a pretty bottom you got." She coos making my whole body shake out of fear. "Come her Marshy and take a looky at this." The clone walks over and stands to my left side.

"Please, don't do this again! Stop!" I beg. She chuckles.

"It's not me this time. It's your Marshy." She says. "Well, a clone version sadly." She tsks to herself sadly. "Marshy, drop your pants." He does as told. I clamp my eyes praying this was just a nightmare and I would wake up before anything happens. The Ice Queen's weight lifts off my legs but there are two hands gripping my hips. He pokes me with his member then with no warning stabs himself into me making me scream another ear-splitting scream. He moves out and slams back in. I could feel every little motion. And every time I did I scream.

"Flip her around so I can see her face." The queen chides. I was roughly flipped from being on my stomach to my back. My hands were again rooted above where my head was. The clone pulls out then enters me just like the Ice queen had done. I scream and cry. When I do open my eyes I see The queen just mere inches away from my face. She had moved to my side. She leans down and kisses me. She leans back up and moves so she was on top of me. I hadn't realized until now she was in a similar silk dress but her's was blue when her lips come back to mine I jump and shot out of my bed and hit the wall. I scream shaking the dream away.

"What's wrong?" Marshall sat up in the bed. With the moon's light hitting him his skin was a darker blue. The opposite of The Clone's. I was shaking and couldn't steady my breathing. Cake slams the door open looking scared.

"What did you do to her?" She screams at Marshall making me flinch. She tries to take my side and comfort me but I dodge her and slip into my bathroom. I quickly lock the door, then I rip the shower curtain off the rod and smash it down between the door and the floor so neither Marshall or Cake could slip in. Cake with her flexibility, Marshall in the mist. I look around the small room. It held only a sink with a medicine cabinet on the outside was a mirror, a toilet and the shower. I stare at my reflection, it wasn't me anymore. It was a stranger. I curl my fingers into a fist and punch the mirror. The little glass shards go flying past me, into my flesh. I move my fist back and take the few shards out of my fist and shoulders. Once I was clean of shards I lean on the wall and slide down onto the mat. The mat was next to the pile of broken shards. I look over and spot the biggest piece. I bring it closer to myself and hold out my wrist. My actions and motions become robotic, less me. I drag the sharp edge against my wrist and watched the blood bead out along the red line.

One cut.

Two cuts.

Three cuts.

Four cuts. Then I close my eyes and loose count. I don't know when my body stopped moving and cutting across my wrist.

"Fifi," I hear Cake calling my name. I open my eyes to find her inches above my face. I squeak. She quickly moves away. My wrist was sore but that was no surprise to me. I sit up and rub my eyes. I hear Cake giggling which surprises me some more.

"What the flip is wrong with you?" I ask looking at her.

"Nothing's wrong with me but you do need to get up and ready for the day. You are going to meet up with Gumball at his castle to help set up for the ball." I rub my eyes then look down at my wrist to find there was no marks. My ring was missing as well. I look back up at Cake.

"Cake, something's wrong here. The ball was a few weeks ago." I say.

"What do you mean? The ball's tomorrow." Cake says. I shake my head something is wrong here.

"Do you remember what the Ice Queen did to me?" I ask this would prove it.

"She attacks you because of being around Gumball." She says. I slowly stand up and walk to the bathroom, grabbing a shirt and shorts. I look in the mirror. My reflection was the same, then it hit me. The mirror isn't broke. I shattered it last night. What's going on here? I quickly change into the clean clothes. I look down at my wrist. No markings. None. I stare at my reflection. After a minute or two I let out an irritated sigh and walk out of the bathroom. I walk to the bed and plop down. Cake seemed to look normal but something about her was off.

"Cake," I say and watch her tilt her head. I was waiting for her to do something, anything at this point.

"What is it baby?" She asks smiling. I shake my head. Then there was a black mist coming from the window into the room. It forms next to me. It was Marshall Lee. His arm was draped over my shoulder.

"Hey Fi," Marshall says coolly. I couldn't help but to I quickly recover and recompose myself. Cake looks nervous. "Hey, I found this cool forest that's suppose to hold a rare gem, wanna go with me to find it?"

"Yeah, that would be super fun." I smile. Even when things seems weird I couldn't help but being happy around Marshall.

"Hey!" Cake waves her arms around. "You got to go to Prince Gumball's castle to help set up for the ball." I twitch remembering what happens after that stupid ball. I shake my head.

"I think I'll pass CC." I say. She looks stunned by the answer I gave her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I'm going to hang out with Marshy instead." I smile calling him Marshy knowing I would get some reaction.

"Marshy?" Marshall asks standing up in front of me looking down at me. He was giving me a teasing smile as he ruffles my hair.

"I-I think I'll leave now. I got to go meet up Lord Monochromicorn." She says nervously. She quickly stretches out of the window before I could say 'okay.' I pop up in front of Marshall and kiss his chin and start to walk away. He grabs my wrist and trills me around and leans down and kisses me, my lips. It was with so much passion I don't know if this could be any form of reality. When he moves back so I could breath once again I was gasping for air.

"M-Marshall," I smile. I roll out of his grasp and lead him towards the door. I was staggering, I was out of air. His hand on mine we walk down the stairs and out of the tree house.

"Ready to go fly?" He asks hugging me to him. He jumps into the air and springs wings and we fly. I could see everything from up here. All the big trees seemed like toy trees from our height.

"Oh, my. The view is so cool." I smile. He drops me. I scream for dear life. I thought he would catch me but when I hit a tree I groped for a tree branch. I manage to grab onto a branch. My hands stung from them hitting the bark on the branch. I manage to flip myself up on top of the branch. I was coughing and trying to catch my breath as I scoot to the base of the branch. I lean against the tree.

"Jerk!" I scream. Why would he do that to me? After a minute or two I catch my breath and start the climb down. It wasn't too much of a climb though. Once on the ground I let out a sigh of relief. There was no sign of Marshall so I start the walk to the center of the forest. I didn't have my sword so when I did run into an enemy I had to flee. It wasn't to hard though, the enemies were big but really stupid. They never noticed me to start with. Once I got to the center I found a really big blue tree. It was an amazing sight. The tree was really big and old looking but it had what looked like something of a mix between mist and spirits moving around the tree. At what looks about my hip level was an indentation, it was round and it seemed to have a small fountain type thing. I slowly and carefully step towards it. No sign of a monster or a protector of the gem. But once I got a foot or two away from the tree Marshall appeared.

"Fifi, come here love." He smiles standing back where I had just came from. I turn around and put my hands on my hips.

"You're a jerk. A major jerk." I huff. He frowns and nods.

"I know but come here please." He begs. I sigh and walk towards him. He hugs me to him, kissing me."I love you." He says as his lips move down my neck to shoulders and down further I gasp. I step back. He stood back up giving me a questioning look. "Did I not please you?"

"What? No. I'm just going to go get the gem." I say walking back into the circle. He looks frantically at me. But I ignore it and keep walking towards the fountain. The water was sparkly and inside, at the bottom of the little bowl like thing of water in the tree was a sparkling blue sapphire. I slowly dip my hand into the water. It was freezing cold but I was determined to get the sapphire. Once I grab the sapphire I pull it up so I could see it. What it held inside shocks me, kind of scares me.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fionna POV<strong>

"Where am I?" My voice was shaky, but I didn't really care. I was watching Marshall sitting next to my still body. My body, it was laying on my bed. My wrist was bandaged. Everyone seemed blue through the sapphire.

"You're in your subconscious. Your safety zone, happy place." My version of Marshall says. My body was shaky. I turn around and slowly sit down at the base of the tree.

"Why, how did I get here?" I watch as Marshall was crying over my body. I couldn't hear any of them. It was like a silent film.

"Stress, you couldn't handle much more so I took over." He answers looking down at me.

"Why is it you that I'm talking to?" I ask.

"Would you rather me be Cake or Gumball? It doesn't matter. I can change my form. But down to the point I am you." He says sitting down. I nod but I couldn't take my gaze away from Marshall.

"I want to go back." I say quietly.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks.

"Marshall needs me. I'll go back for him." I knowingly say. I did miss his smirk and smile, and laugh and kisses. "Is there any real way of going back in time?"

"Finding the real sapphire. This is your version. The truth." He says. I wipe a stray tear that somehow found its way on my cheek. "Fine. You'll go back." And with that I gasp and sat up. Marshall was to my left holding that hand tightly. It wasn't the hand with the cut wrist.

"Oh, Glob. Fionna never do that again!" Marshall yells at me and hugs me tightly to his body. I smile and start to giggle.

"L-let g-go." I choke out. "I c-can't breath." He instantly loosens the hug but he refused to let me go. He was afraid of letting go, afraid that I would disappear. "Marshall, take me to that sapphire."

"What?" He asks backing up so he could see my face.

"Earlier this month, you said you found a sapphire and wanted me to go with you to find it." I inform him.

"Yeah, but what good would it do?" He asks.

"I was in my subconscious, my inner me told me that the real sapphire held the power that I could restart this month. That I can get my innocents back." I smile brightly at this. But something was wrong, he wasn't smiling.

"If we do start over this month we won't be together." He says sadly.

"I'll make it all work out." I lean up and kiss him. "I'll get my innocents back and then I could give it to y-"

"I don't need it, I just need you." He kisses my lips. I knew he meant well by this but, I had a chance to redo something that wasn't my fault. I had to take that back.

"I'll make sure I have the ring. Then you'll remember." I beg him to change his mind. "Can't you imagine it? I could give it to you as a present, on our wedding night." I move over onto his lap. His hands move to my hips. They tighten around them, almost painfully so. He wasn't looking directly in my eyes but down at my chest making me embarrassed almost. "W-what's wrong Marshall?"

"I almost lost you twice already. I'm don't want to take another chance. We will work through this." His voice was steady and calmed. His words felt cool on my neck making little goosebumps climb up my spine. His words sunk in. I smile sadly and hug him to me. Hugging his head to my chest, I lay my cheek on top of his head.

"You won't loose me. We are just going to restart. This time we'll do it right. I won't let that small comment hurt me so much." I murmur the last part to myself.

"I'm sorry." His voice was so small. His arms wrap around my back and he held onto me for dear life. For the first time he was actually crying. I've been the only one crying and I never even thought about how this had effected him too. I run my hand through his hair like that a mother would to their child to calm them.

"I love you Marshall Lee." I kiss his head. "I'll always love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! What should happen? Should Marshall finally give in and help Fionna find the stone or not? Please review!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fionna POV<strong>

I held him like this all night. I was here for him. He technically did loose me a couple of times, so I don't blame him for not wanting to risk to loose me once again. But by morning's light his tears had stopped.

"I'll take you in a week." He finally says. "But before then I want you to become the Vampire Queen. So then at least in one world we do end up together." His word were warm against my chest.

"Thank you." I whisper. He still didn't let me go. He was like a little child and I was his teddy bear. He loves me, and me alone. I'm his best friend. "I want to be an awesome Vampire Queen."

"You'll be the coolest." I could feel him smile. Maybe this world wasn't to bad. It could be worse, I could be a boy. I could be named Finn. Yuck, that would be an awful world. But I force myself not to shudder. He finally leans back and looks me in the eyes. "At the wedding ceremony you will become a vampire." I smile.

"Maybe I won't need the stone." I murmur kissing his forehead. "Maybe I won't want the stone." I corrected myself. This earned me a smile. He tilts his head and leans up to kiss me. I meet him half way and kiss him back.

**((End of the week))**

The week had flown by but I was excited. In less than three hours Marshall and I will be married. I will become the Vampire Queen. I haven't seen Marshall in twenty-four hours, part of the marriage ritual. The dress I was wearing looks more like something I would wear on Halloween than my own wedding. I had a black tattered under dress, a blood red dress with rips that showed the black under-dress. Both of the dresses were sleeveless. I had lacy black gloves that met my elbows. They looked like they were made by a spider for the fact it had a web like look to it. I had matching stockings. Combat boots that were up to my ankles. The dresses stopped at my knees, well the black one did, the red one stopped a little before it. Like at the mid point of my thighs. Instead of my sun kissed blonde hair it was dyed black and twisted into curls. To top off the look was blood red lipstick, dark red kind of a maroon eye shadow, and very light blush. My neck was completely exposed.

"You look like a doll." Cake smiles. I smile.

"Thanks CC." I thank her.

"You do look beautiful darling." Mother cat smiles. She was the woman that had raised me.

"Thanks mama!" I loved her like my own mother.

"I'm so proud of you." She hugs me careful not to mess up anything on me. "Are you ready?" I nod. She takes my arm, the other side claimed by Cake. They led me down the hall and down the stairs, on to the ground in front of the tree house. It was night. The only things that gave light was the glow of the moon and the candles that led down a single aisle where Marshall and another man stood. I presume he is the guy to wed us. Father cat rushes up to meet us. He smiles just as proud as mama.

"Oh, baby girl, you are such a fine lady. He's so lucky." He says. "Mama, Cake, go take your seats. I know a lord that's waiting for his lady." Cake smiles and the two girl cats quickly take their spots in the audience. "Ready baby?" I once again nod my head. He takes my elbow and we start to walk down the aisle. People stood up and watched the two of us walking. Once a few feet away from Marshall, papa stops. He gives me one final hug and takes his spot next to mama in the audience. I was left to walk the final few feet. I smile as I gracefully walk it carrying the black and purple and dark red lilies. I take my spot and stand across from Marshall, who was in a black tux with a blue tie. He looks me over with an excited smile. I could feel my cheeks heat up. I knew I didn't need any of the fake blush mama had insisted on.

"We are gathered here for the crowning of the new queen." The older man says with a deep voice. I just noticed now that there was a little boy and girl behind the old man. Both holding a crown. The boy held my more feminine crown on a purple pillow with gold frills. The girl with Marshall's masculine crown on a black pillow with the same golden frills on the edge. "Marshall Lee, the King of the Vampires, takes this Fionna, the last human, to become the new queen of the Vampires. Marshall will need to change Fionna in front of this whole crowd as to prove his love for her. The life span of the vampires are much longer than that of most of the other species. And with this life there is no turning back, there's no way out." His words seemed to try and scare me out of this but I refused to let them get to me. He nods slightly as saying he approves. "Marshall Lee, make your queen."

Marshall steps closer to me, takes me in his arms holding me carefully to him. He kisses my lips then moves his lips to my neck, I'm pretty sure it was the same spot his bite marks were. His teeth quickly pierce my skin. A small moun leaves my lips. My arms wrap around the back of his neck. I don't know how much he drinks from me but I do know that I was becoming light headed. I couldn't focus but I felt so warm and amazing inside, so free, so excited. His lips leave my neck but he licks the two small marks. Then he moves his head back and one of his wrists. With his teeth he cuts across his wrist and makes him self bleed. He quickly moves the wound to my mouth.

"Drink, and become an Eternal. One of the immortal." The man commands. Not feeling to put up a fight on people telling me what to do, I just did it. Marshall moves his wrist so I could get to it. My lips wrap around the cut letting the red thick liquid gush into my mouth and down my throat. I was expecting it to taste weird or nasty but it was the opposite. It was sweet and tangy and overall yummy. After a few minutes he moved his wrist away. I look up at him. "Now you may kiss you queen." With in a split second his lips were on mine. His arms around my hips, mine around his neck. He was my king, I was his queen. When we had to separate for air the man says, "now we will crown the new King and Queen of the Vampires." Marshall steps back so he was to my side.

The boy steps up in front of me, the girl in front of Marshall. The man steps between the two children. He grabs Marshall's crown. Marshall bends his knees and let the man put the crown on him. I was about to bend my own knees when the man once again speaks. "The queen is to never bow. Queens only look down, never up." I quickly nod and stand back up. He lays my crown on top of my head. "Now, Fionna and Marshall Lee are now the new King and Queen of all the Vampires." The audience starts to stand up and clap. Marshall holds my hand as the priest, I finally choose to call the man, holds out a scythe, something that looks like it belong to death himself, and slides the edge down through the air. The air splits and becomes a door to another area. Marshall leads me through the rip in space. We went from being outside in the night to inside an elegant castle's main hall.

"W-where are we?" I ask Marshall. He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Our kingdom." His words was mystical. The inside was made of stones, gray cold looking stones. The ground was trailed with a long read carpet, and the only thing that lit the hall was touches on the walls. About five feet between each. The air was cold against the small amounts of bare skin.

"R-really?" I ask doubtful. He nods his head and leads me down the hall. It wasn't too far to the main room. It looked so odd to belong in this castle. It held a very different look. There was a fireplace, a few big armchairs and about two couches, a brilliant red carpet, instead of the torches there was a huge chandelier above the middle of the room. There was a flat screen TV on the opposite wall than the one with the fireplace. There was a woman sitting on one of the fluffy armchairs close to the fire. She was wearing a silky red dress.

"Mom, you are no longer the queen. I got married." Marshall says calmly like he was just talking about something normal. She looks over at us.

"I never said you could." She says. Her words were like ice.

"I had the dark priest do it. Meaning you and dad have been replaced." Marshall says.

"Well, it's a good thing your father is banished to another realm. You would have had to fight him for the crown." She states. Then lets out a sigh. "Fine, I guess being almost a millennium I don't have quite what you young people have." And with that she vanishes.

"W-what was that all about?" I ask.

"That was the last queen of the vampires. You have replaced my mother, as I have replaced my father." He smiles proudly. Then he walks to the couch. "This castle is just yours' and mine. The only other people here are the maids and chefs. Meaning, we can do whatever whenever." His lips play into a teasing smile. Then I got what he was hinting at, my face goes bright red.

"Marshall!" I say. He licks his bottom lip and I cross my arms. "Not here. We got a bed room for that."

"Fifi," he pleads with me. I sigh and slip my gloves off. My skin now had a tint of light blue. I slip out of my boots. I roll my stockings off and leave them next to my boots. Now I was just in the two dresses. I quickly slip out of the red one. The black one was made of a soft cotton. I play with one of my black curls.

"I think I'm going to wash this out soon." I say mostly to myself.

"You look cute either way Fi." He smiles. Without me noticing he had gotten out of the tux coat, lost the necktie, slipped out of the under shirt, oh and he was now in his normal black jeans.

"Did you wear that under your pants?" I ask. He nods but his eyes never leave my body. I slowly wiggle out of my black dress revealing my strapless black silk bra, and short shorts. My stomach has gotten bigger. I was pregnant. I knew that much.

"Wore short shorts instead of the matching panties?" He asks.

"Yes. I didn't like them." I answer. I walk over to him. I spot a really pretty quilt. I grab it and wrap myself in it. I lay on the couch and use Marshall's lap as a pillow. "Marshy, I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep. It is almost three in the morning. If it wasn't-" he keeps talking but I was losing focus. His hand running through my hair as I drift to sleep to the sound of his voice and the fire crackling.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, so sweet! Or at least I was temping to be. How did you like it? I tried to be funnyironic at the beginning having Fionna think about being a boy :)**


	9. IMPORTANT!

**AN~ I'm sorry I haven't updated but yesterday in my class I accidentally cut my finger really badly so I can't really type. This is being done in chicken peck. T^T so when I can actually type I'll be back writing more! this goes for all my stories!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN~ I'm back! Which means I can write again :D**

* * *

><p>The crackling of the fire and Marshall's breath on my ear were the only noise. We were laying on the carpet in front of the fire in the main room. We don't really sleep in our room, mostly just in here. Marshall's arms were around me in a protective hug. His hands resting on my bloated stomach. I found out less then a week ago I'm having twins. Marshall tells me the same thing everyday, that he loves me and our babies. The more he calls them his the more I actually start to believe they are his. And the truth is I'm starting to love these babies. Tonight was my last night of just being the two of us.<p>

"Fionna?" Marshall's question warms the back of my neck. I could feel his breathing against my back, his leg twisted with mine.

"Hm?" I murmur. It must be close to three in the morning. I could barely get any sleep anymore. Mostly because of my own thoughts keeping me up.

"Go to sleep." He says calmly and soothingly. I groan.

"I'm trying but I can't." I complain. There was a sharp pain in my stomach that makes me double over and make me gasp in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asks worried, he sits up. His eyes grow large. I could feel something warm between my legs. I let out a strangled scream. His strong hands grip me to him as the pain surges again. He pulls the blanket off of us. The cool air felt nice against my burning skin. My breathing starts to stagger.

"M-my w-water it broke." I breath. My hand finds his and grips it.

"Ouch," he yelps. "What should I do?" I just shake my head and let my body shudder. "Doctor!" He screams. When I open my eyes I see the older vampire, the one that has making this process a little easier. He drops down next to us. I was laying between Marshall's legs so he wasn't worried about him, but I was stark naked. But once again that thought didn't process through my mind, I was in to much pain.

"Fionna, did your water break?" He asks. I nod. "Well, let's see if you're dilated enough." He checks all that out and figures I am. "Lets get this show on the road."He says trying to be funny but just pissing me off. After a long screaming and painful hours I finally give birth to two little babies. One girl, one boy, both healthy. So even though I was covered in sweat and hurt, I was happy holding my two babies.

"So, what's going to be the little ones' names?" The doctor asks.

I look up at Marshall, "Finn and Marceline." Both the girl and boy looked like Marshall, so maybe the Ice Queen hadn't really impregnated me, and Marshall did. They both had the vampire chilly blue skin and dark blue hair.

"Finn and Marceline?" Marshall asks look at me, but I couldn't help but to keep smiling. Holding my babies made me realize something, I'm happy. I'm happy that I have Marshall Lee, who supported me through the whole ordeal, I'm happy that I have two healthy babies. I'm just happy.

"Our babies are Finn and Marceline." I repeat hugging the two little wrapped babies closer to me. Marshall was sitting next to me, I was leaning my side against his chest.

"Hm," The doctor murmurs writing that down on a clipboard.

"Our little babies." Marshall whispers. His one arm rests against my back as the other touches our babies.

"I'm sorry Marshall, for everything that I had put you through." I look up at him. "I-I'm happy. I'm happy again." I giggle. "I don't want to change this. I love them, I love you." I lean up and kiss him softly. I look back down at our babies.

"I love you Fionna, and our babies. Maybe we can make some more," he teases kissing my neck. I felt an instant blush cover my body. I twist around and stare at him.

"No, not right now. I-I hurt, and don't want to go through labor anytime soon." I whine. He laughs and kisses my lips just as soft.

"Mister and misses, do you want me to lay the babies down?" I look up to see our maid Madiline standing in front of us.

"Move the cribs into the living room." I say softly with a smile. She nods taking the babies and disappearing. Marshall picks me up and we move up to the couch. He grabs a giant blanket to cover the two of us with. I curl into him.

"Misses, the crib is beside you two. If you need any help just call." Madiline nods and disappears again. I smile and let the sleep lull me away.


End file.
